


Back to the Future II

by ValidEmail (orphan_account)



Series: Back to the Future Trilogy [2]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gay, Homophobia, Multi, fuck whizzer's dad, just as trashy as the actual sequel to bttf, sequel because i'm a piece of trash, suicide (but it's fixed?? because jason goes back in time again??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ValidEmail
Summary: Jason, now eighteen, is preparing to head off to college. After accidentally listening in on a tearful conversation between his two fathers about Whizzer's broken relationship with his family, though, Jason decides that one last summer trip wouldn't hurt. Taking the old skateboard from out of the closet, he transports himself back to his family's college years in order to try to salvage his dad's relationship with his own father. Of course, not everything goes as planned, and Jason has forgotten the number one rule of time travel - anything you do in the past will forever alter the future. Get ready for heart-wrenching family problems, alterations to the future, Jason being an awkward bisexual in the early 00s, and drunken karaoke. This is an adventure none of them will ever forget.





	1. Cosmic Thing

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is set up a little differently than the last one. mainly because it's not just in one time period, it's in multiple. it might be a little difficult to keep up?? oh well

Jason Gershwin discovered that old skateboard one late July evening he had off from his summer job at the town pool, after shuffling through the attic to find a few extra things to pack in his bags to take off to college. The dust circulating through the whole thing was almost unbearable, and he was ninety percent sure the entire time he’d fall through the roof just like in National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation.

 

Amidst the trash his dad kept due to his overwhelming addiction to old collectibles, Jason had discovered both his skateboard, and an old photo album of his parents in college. Sneaking down to his room, past his family, who were all downstairs, reminiscing about old times with Jason without him actually being there, he shut his door and locked it. Dropping the skateboard to the floor of his bedroom, he flopped beside it, and flipped open the photo album. A picture of Whizzer laughing, one of Cordelia cooking, one of Marvin halfway buried in the sand, Trina kneeled proudly beside him, another of Mendel studying at his desk, hard at work. He smiled at the pictures of his parents, an excitement rushing through him as he remembered that he might be able to have a close friend group like they had (and still have, that was obvious.) Time seemed to pass quicker than he realized, since after what felt like a few minutes, though it was probably more of an hour or so, his dad came to stand outside his bedroom door.

 

“Jason, what are you doing?” Whizzer knocked on his door in his signature greeting, to the tune of one Beatles song or another. Jason scrambled to shove the skateboard underneath his bed, before reaching over to unlock his bedroom door. His dad walked in, and saw the photo album. Quickly grabbing it, he clutched it tight to his chest, away from Jason’s grabbing hands.

 

“Why can’t I look at it? I think it’s cute,” Jason pursed his lips, Whizzer shaking his head with a laugh. He cracked open the book, careful to hide the pages from the prying eyes of his son, and flipped through a few of them.

 

“Trust me, there are a lot of pictures in here that you do not want to see,” He snorted, and slammed it shut. Setting it on Jason’s desk, he surveyed the practically barren room. The grin on his face faded slightly, and he swallowed roughly. His son rested a hand on his shoulder, and realized with a start that he was almost as tall as Whizzer by now. Taking a deep breath, his dad shot him a sad smile, eyes already wet with tears as he was reminded of the fact that his only son was going to leave in a month or so. Eyes flickering around the room, they eventually landed on the skateboard, which was peeking out from underneath Jason’s bed. Furrowing his eyebrows, Whizzer reached forwards, and grabbed onto it, tugging it out from its hiding space.

 

“Where’d you find this? I thought I burnt it, or some shit,” Whizzer flipped it over in his hands. Jason tucked his own hands into his pockets, blushing furiously. The patterns on it were faded, and chipped, due to the weathering and temperature the attic had forced upon it for the last ten years or so.

 

“I spotted it in the attic when I was up there a little bit ago. That’s where I found the photo album, too,” He gestured to the photo album now perched on the edge of his desk. “I didn’t look anywhere else, though. I learned my lesson after I found all of those polaroids of-” Whizzer turned bright red, and shushed him loudly.

 

“Jason!” He snapped, voice higher than it would usually be. “Please, don’t talk about that. I try not to remember that awful day.” He handed the skateboard to Jason, who glanced up at him in surprise.

 

“I thought you hated this thing. Why are you giving it to me?” He raised an eyebrow, and Whizzer shrugged, scooping up the photo album into his arms in order to keep it safe.

 

“I trust you enough to not go back or forwards in time,” He told Jason. “Besides, you could probably just use it was a regular skateboard to get around campus.” With that, he turned, and marched out of his son’s room, most likely heading downstairs to show the photo album to his family members. Though, it was probably just Marvin now. That’s what it sounded like, anyhow. He had heard the front door open and close about twice, with fading voices outside. He regretted not saying goodbye to his family members, but dismissed it with a shrug. Jason propped the skateboard against the side of his bedroom wall, watching it carefully, and then ducked into the bathroom to splash some water in his face in order to get rid of his red cheeks.

 

After staring at himself in the mirror for a few minutes, Jason stepped from the bathroom, about to disappear back into his room, when the small sound of crying caught his attention from the living room downstairs. Scrunching up his nose, he crept down the stairs, that peered into both the foyer, the dining room, and the living room. He silently shifted so that he was facing where the sounds were seemingly coming from. His father, Marvin, was rubbing Whizzer’s back reassuringly, both men with their backs to the stairs as Whizzer cried into his hands.

 

The photo album was open on the coffee table, to a page filled to the brim with people Jason only distantly recognized. Marvin leaned in, and tugged Whizzer closer to his chest, allowing his husband to soak up his shirt with his tears. Peering closer, Jason squinted his eyes, and realized that the pictures were filled with Whizzer as a young boy, and Whizzer’s father. His heart dropped to his stomach.

 

“I just..I just wish I could still talk to him, you know?” Whizzer’s muffled voice came from the shadows of Marvin’s lumbering body, who was still holding him tightly. “He’s a piece of shit, but he’s my dad. I still love him.” Marvin glanced towards the front door, and Jason jumped back into the shadows of the darkened upstairs.

 

“Honey, I know,” Marvin cooed, wrapping his arms around Whizzer’s shoulders as they shifted to face each other. “But there’s no way you could have done anything else. You did everything you can. The problem was with him, not you.” Whizzer sniffled, and nodded slowly, before breaking back down. Marvin tugged him close, as if protecting him from everything else in the room, and didn’t speak again. Jason stumbled back up the stairs, heart pounding in his throat. He was not supposed to hear that. Racing to his room, he dropped himself onto his bed, taking in a deep breath. He could no longer hear Whizzer crying, or the rustles of Marvin’s comforting rubs against his back. Jason was heartbroken his father could not have a good relationship with his own dad. Though, there was nothing he could do for the situation -

 

Shooting up into a sitting position, he eyed the now shadowed skateboard, since the sun was setting outside, and leapt up. He grabbed the skateboard, and ran downstairs, pretending to ignore his fathers in the living room.

 

“I’m going out!” He called to them gleefully, his heart lifting with every thought of how much good he could do with the skateboard. “See you guys later!”

 

“Alright, love you sweetheart! Don’t stay out too late!” Marvin replied from the living room, as Whizzer was certainly not able to. Jason didn’t hear him, though, he was already out the door, and in the garage. Holding the skateboard tightly, he dropped it onto the ground, and sped down the driveway, since it was on a slight hill, same as his lesbian aunts. Skating down the road, he took in the sights and the sounds of his neighborhood for a final time before the second time travel he would ever complete in his entire life came onto him. Breathing in a breath of that New Jersey air, he smiled, and took on speed, before clamping his eyes shut and pleading to the sky, along with whatever God above, to be sent back to when his parents were in college.

  


Cracking his eyes open, he realized there was a stinging pain coming from both of his palms, and a blond girl stood in front of him, a worried expression on her face. She looked to be a senior in college. He blinked at her, and smiled.

 

“Are you alright? That was quite a fall,” She questioned him, extending her hand. “I’m Cordelia Stevens, your campus tour guide for today.”


	2. Don't You Want Me, Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason transports himself to his family's second year of college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know the schedule is supposed to be every other day and it will be either that or every two days I PROMISE babies but i've been working on something for the bom fandom which will come out after this is done so ;;;;))) look out for that

Jason took her outstretched hand gladly, and marveled in the change of his surroundings. He was stood on one college campus or another. He hadn’t really paid attention to when his father admently retold what college they had gone to. 

 

“Thanks, I guess I just wasn’t paying attention,” He flashed her a good-natured grin, and Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion due to how similar his grin was to Whizzer’s. “I don’t really know how to ride a skateboard that well.” He shrugged, and Cordelia dropped the confusion, shrugging it off with a smile. 

 

“That’s okay, I’ve never actually touched a skateboard,” Cordelia told him. “Are your parents here with you today, or are you alone?” Jason shook his head, glancing back and forth on both sides.

 

“No, I’m alone,” He replied, Cordelia’s smile growing, though now it was much more mischievous and playful. “Am I the only one taking the tour today?” 

 

“No one really likes this college, anyway,” She responded. “I’m just pumped that no asshole, stuck-up parents are gonna interrupt my every sentence this time. Not saying your parents would do that, but most do.” Jason laughed. 

 

“Oh, I promise you, my parents would totally do that,” Jason agreed, memories of college tours he had taken with Whizzer and Marvin resurfacing. Marvin would constantly interrupt the tour guide with facts about the college, Whizzer unloading questions about the college’s departments and programs every other second. She laughed, and then waved towards him to follow her as she began to walk. 

 

“Well, I’ll tell you a little about myself,” Cordelia started.”You know my name, Cordelia Stevens. I’m an art major, though my best friend keeps trying to convince me to try out going in something with culinary, since I’m a great cook. I live in the Smith dorm-” She gestured towards a towering brick building they were passing by at that moment. 

 

Jason eyed the building, and nodded, Cordelia’s long legs a little difficult to follow. She waved off in the direction of a black girl with a large afro and a tall boy with one of the worst outfits Jason had ever seen - he realized with a start it was Whizzer and Charlotte. Charlotte had a peace sign necklace, as if she had scooped it from a dollar store. Whizzer was wearing a polo shirt, though the worst thing of his appearance was definitely the caterpillar sitting between his nose and upper lip. 

 

“Oh god,” Jason breathed. “That mustache is awful.” Cordelia broke into loud, quick laughter, and wiped a hand against her forehead to collect herself. 

 

“We’re making a petition to get him to shave it,” Cordelia joked, and then motioned for her friends to come over. They did so, strolling across the campus grounds. “It’s like a third eyebrow in the middle of his face.” Whizzer and Charlotte reached them then, both appearing so alternatively different to how they looked in both high school and in the present it blew Jason away. 

 

“Guys, meet…” She halted, and furrowed her eyebrows towards him. “What’s your name?” Jason winced, and recalled how he had confessed his real name to his family before leaving. If he told them now, they would understand that he was Jason. 

 

“I’m Tyler,” Jason told her, and then cursed himself for choosing such an ambiguous name. “Nice to meet you. Cordelia was just talking about her petition to get you to shave your mustache.” Whizzer chuckled, huffing out a burst of air between his lips, and stuck out his hand. Jason shook it, not shocked by Whizzer’s firm grip. It was the same he had in the present. 

 

“Cordelia’s always trying to stamp out my style,” Whizzer explained. “I’m Whizzer, and this is Charlotte. It’s rad to meet you.” Cordelia folded her arms across her chest, and rolled her eyes towards her best friend.

 

“No one uses fucking rad anymore, Whiz,” Cordelia joked, before leaning over and kissing Charlotte rather roughly. Whizzer shot Jason a look, and as Cordelia pulled back from her girlfriend, he spoke to him.

 

“Hey, if you’re not okay with it, you could just tell us,” he snapped angrily, Cordelia flushing at his sudden anger. Jason flung his hands in front of him and shook his head quickly. “Don’t just stare like they’re some sort of zoo attraction.”

 

“No, no, no,” Jason promised him. “I’m bisexual. I get that a lot of people are homophobic, though, but it’s totally cool with me.” Instantly, the trio relaxed their tensed stances, Whizzer sending him an easy grin. Jason sensed that he had just passed some sort of test. In an instant, Charlotte had thrown an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Well, kid, I guess we should help Delia explain the campus,” Charlotte began, starting to walk. Jason tripped over his feet attempting to catch up. Why was everyone in his family so fucking fast? “The Science building on campus is pretty good, but other than that, this school sucks.”

 

‘We really only came here so that we could escape our parents,” Whizzer informed Jason, who frowned at that, reminding him of why he had transported back in time. “I don’t have a great relationship with my father.”

 

“Don’t start pouring your heart out to Tyler, dude, then he’ll get creeped out and not want to come here,” Cordelia joked, and shoved playfully against Whizzer’s side, who grinned goofily.

 

“That, over there, is the gym,” Charlotte motioned to a large stone building. “It’s even uglier on the inside. We have to take at least four gym classes during our time here.” Jason furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“That’s stupid,” Jason commented. “Then you’re spending like...a fourth of the tuition on a crappy gym.” Charlotte shrugged helplessly. 

 

“There’s nothing we can do about it,” Charlotte replied, before tilting her head to Whizzer. “Whiz, do you have that letter you wanna send to your mom? I can run it to the office after track.” Whizzer reached into the messenger bag banging against his side and yanked out the letter, turning it over to his friend. She tucked it safely into the backpack held loosely in her grip. 

 

“We have a great art studio section, though,” Cordelia gushed. “It’s like, perfect. They’ve got a bunch of wall windows that look out across the lake towards the end of the campus-” Whizzer waved her off.   
  


“Alright, alright, Delia, no need to get sappy,” He brushed her off, Cordelia gasping dramatically. She was about to respond, lips pursed tight in offense, when Whizzer saw what looked like a shaggy dog up on its hind legs exiting what looked like the library. He waved crazily towards it. Jason realized with a bit of shock that it was Marvin, though his hair was so long it practically covered his entire face.

 

He bounded towards Whizzer, and the two met sloppily in the middle of the pathway, making out in public for the rest of the unlucky college students to see. Jason grimaced, and Charlotte burst out into snorts of laughter at his expression. Seeing his two dads make out, whether or not they were twenty years or so younger, was not a fun experience. 

 

“Break it up, boys, no one wants to see that,” Charlotte snapped jokingly, yanking the two apart from their make out session. Whizzer blinked, a stupid, lovesick grin still on his face. Marvin brushed the hair out of his eyes. “Also, Marv, you need a fucking haircut.” At this, his smile dropped to a low scowl.

 

“But I like my hair long!” He protested, and rolled down his sweatshirt sleeve to reach at the hair tie on his wrist. The group watched as he tied back his tumbling hair into a messy bun, and then took Whizzer’s hand. The gang began walking again, in sync this time, Jason finally having recognized their pace of choice. 

 

“That’s the English department, where Marv studies,” Cordelia pointed out, gesturing to a brick building right beside the library. “Though mostly he just does art with me. He’s really good at sketching things. I’m the better painter, though.”

 

“To each his own, Delia,” Whizzer pursed his lips at her backhanded compliment towards Marvin. “To each his own.” Charlotte interrupted them then, by gasping loudly. 

 

“Look, there’s Trin-Trin and Mendel!” She gushed, and jumped up in the air to grab the rest of their group’s attention. Trina was wearing a baggy sweater, one that matched with Mendel’s. Jason wanted to gag, but in a good way. What a cheesy couple. “We’ve got a new guy in our group!” Trina glanced up from her whispered conversation with Mendel as they walked across campus, most likely to one class or another, and smiled warmly at her friends. They strolled over to join the gang. 

 

“Hello,” Trina greeted Jason, and stuck out her hand. “I’m Trina, and this is Mendel. My boyfriend!” She grinned dopily at Mendel, who returned the expression. Jason took her hand and shook it, slightly surprised at how firm her grip was. It felt stronger than Whizzer’s. 

 

“You look like someone I used to know,” Mendel narrowed his eyes in his direction. “Am I the only one who sees this? He looks like-” Marvin cut him off with sharp look, warning him to say anything about the time traveling kid they encountered in high school.

 

“Mendel here was just going to say that you look like his younger brother,” Whizzer threw an arm tightly around Mendel’s shoulders, squeezing perhaps a little too tight. Jason attempted to not smile knowingly, and spun his head to look at the landscape spread out before him to make it easier on him. Behind his head, he could hear Whizzer hiss in a low voice: “Don’t make him think that we are batshit crazy, Mendel.” Trina made her signature tutting noise at her boyfriend. Within the five seconds of peace, Charlotte clapped a hand rather roughly on Jason’s back, and pushed him forwards. 

 

“I think this buddy should join us for karaoke tonight,” She suggested with a smirk, changing the subject quickly. Instantly, the younger versions of his family grinned in response, looking like hyenas watching innocent prey. Jason swallowed noticeably.

 

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all year!” Mendel cheered, and slapped Jason’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ll have a lot of fun. Unless you have somewhere else to be.” Jason caught Whizzer’s eye, and contemplated what could possibly happen. On one hand, he might have to endure Whizzer and Marvin making out again. On the other, he could pry information from Whizzer and solve this situation in one night only. He attempted a smile after a moment.

 

“Alright, I’ll go to karaoke night with you guys,” He agreed, and they all cheered. Cordelia wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him tight to her side, and they began to move in a herd once more. Jason prayed he wouldn’t regret this. 

 

***** ***** *****

 

“Don’t you want me, baby?” Marvin warbled drunkenly into the microphone, whipping his head back and forth as he did so. “Don’t you want me, ooooo-”

 

“I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar-r!” Whizzer screeched into his microphone, sliding one hand sloppily down the side of Marvin’s face as they paraded around the karaoke bar stand. “That much is true. But even then I knew I’d find a MUCH BETTER place, either with or without you!” 

 

“Don’t,” Marvin did some sort of messy robot move. “Don’t you want me? You know I can’t believe it when I hear that you won’t see me?” Cordelia raised her hand, and swayed it to the beat. Trina cupped her hands around her mouth to whoot.

 

“I want you, I do!” Charlotte waved around her arms in the air jokingly, and slumped against her girlfriend in a fit of giggles. Jason was reminded of the times his dads would dance around in the kitchen, although with much less alcohol involved. 

 

_ “Wise men say,” The record warbled behind them as Marvin rested his head onto Whizzer’s chest, the two drifting around the small kitchen in their house. “Only fools rush in.” Small Jason, perhaps about six, snickered as he watched them swaying around the tiled flooring. Whizzer was gripping Marvin’s hips tightly, in order to keep him from slipping due to his socks against the tiles.  _

 

_ “But I can’t help falling in love…” Whizzer reached up and held tightly onto Marvin’s hand, that was sitting against his shoulder, tugging him closer. Jason stopped snickering, and just stared at the sight that was unfolding in front of him, a dopey smile on his face. “...With you.”  _

 

_ “Like a river flows,” Marvin murmured against Whizzer’s chest, his soft voice flowing through the kitchen. “Surely to the sea.” Whizzer smiled into his curls, that were noticeably shorter than the man bun he had held in college. _

 

_ “Darling, so it goes,” Whizzer joined in, his pretty, higher voice belting out the words. “Somethings... are meant to be.” He let go of Marvin then, and slid over to Jason, almost as though he were ice skating, since his socks easily went along the tiled flooring.  _

 

_ “Take my hand,” He held out his hand to the small Jason, who slapped his own tiny palm into his dad’s larger one. “Take my whole life too.” Whizzer scooped up Jason from his sitting position at the small kitchen table, cuddling to him to his chest. Marvin smiled at the two, eyes filled with so much love, it was crazy.  _

 

_ “For I can’t help,” Marvin took over for him, curling up beside his husband and son, pulling them both tight to him. “Falling in love with you.” Jason giggled, and hugged his two dads, the record going out behind them. They were a young couple back then, money tight and the struggles high. Somehow, Jason could remember other times they’d do that. In fact, the last time they did it was a few nights ago, singing “Book of Love” goofily while jamming around in the kitchen.  _

 

Jason smiled at the memory, and in turn, began to clap for Whizzer and Marvin, who were attempting to bow, although really they were just stumbling around the stage. Rejoining their friends, Whizzer instantly leapt onto Marvin’s lap, making out with him sloppily. Cordelia blinked, and then slapped the back of Whizzer’s head. He whined in pain. The bar’s owner, one of their friends, Arnold, came over with an apologetic look on his face.

 

“Guys, I’m gonna have to kick you out,” He told them, and everyone besides Jason, who was sober since he was only eighteen, exploded. 

 

“What the fuck, Arnold?” Whizzer slurred. “The other people are just jealous Marv and I can sing better than them.” Arnold sighed.

 

“I’m kicking you out because you’re drunk and it’s embarrassing, honestly, to watch you stumble around,” He told them, Cordelia throwing up her hands in protest, knocking over Charlotte's drink in the process.

“This happens every week!” She protested. Arnold wouldn’t budge, though, and Jason assisted his new friends out into the chill of the New York air. Trina cringed at the darkness around her. 

 

“My roommate’s gonna murder me,” She lamented, Mendel patting her on the back supportively before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her down the sidewalk. Charlotte poked Cordelia in the side, giggling still.

 

“It’s a good thing you’re my roommate,” She wiggled her eyebrows, and the duo ran off, stumbling and bumping into each other as they went. Jason turned towards Whizzer and Marvin, who were dangerously close to making out again. 

 

“Guys! Guys!” Jason caught their attention, attempting to pull them away from each other. “Let’s just get you back to your dorms, alright?” Whizzer nodded, and Marvin slumped against Jason, most likely almost asleep. They began to walk carefully down the sidewalk to the brick building at the end of the road. 

 

“Why do you guys drink so much?” Jason asked, Whizzer sighing. The cold air thankfully seemed to sober him up, at least slightly. “It’s probably not healthy.”

 

“We all have pretty bad family problems,” Whizzer explained slowly. “My dad hates me. I haven’t spoken a word to him in what must be three years. Charlotte’s parents think she’s a waste of space since she wants to be a famous inventor, engineer thing. Cordelia’s parents don’t answer her calls because she’s an atheist. Marvin’s parents are uptight asses. Trina’s are too old-fashioned, and Mendel’s are okay. I usually come home for winter break with him. His mom makes great cookies.” Jason frowned.

 

“Have you ever thought about just trying to talk it out with your dad, maybe both of you apologize? It’s rough not having a father,” Jason coaxed gently, remembering young Whizzer’s fierce temper issues. 

 

“How would you know?” Whizzer snapped annoyedly, before simmering down. “I mean, I guess your parents didn’t even care enough about this college trip to come with you, much less prevent you from going out with a bunch of drunks to a karaoke bar.” 

 

“I can’t imagine that your dad hasn’t learned his lesson by now, whatever he did,” Jason continued. “He probably wants to talk to you again. Maybe you have to be the one to reach out to him.” Whizzer’s face scrunched up. 

“He doesn’t want to talk to me again, I know that,” He pushed towards Jason, who took a breath through his nose. So maybe this was a little more difficult than he expected. “I don’t want to talk to him again, that’s for sure.” 

 

“Well, maybe one day,” Jason began, taking in a deep surge of air. “Maybe one day you’ll regret that. And you’ll be really sad because you won’t have a good relationship with your father, and you’ll be scared that your own son will stop having a good relationship with you. You’ll see an old college photo album and be really depressed because you didn’t try hard enough to keep a hold of your parents, so then you start crying into your husband’s sweater and your son sees and is slightly traumatized by it.” He cursed inwardly for spewing so much. Whizzer narrowed his eyebrows, distrust flashing in his eyes as he reached over to yank Marvin away from Jason.

 

“You’re a real creepy little piece of shit, you know that?” Whizzer snarled. “I may be drunk, but goddamn, you have no right to tell me what my life is gonna be like. Stay the fuck away from me, my boyfriend, and my friends.” With that, he turned on his heel, and tugged Marvin along with him, disappearing towards his dorm. Jason growled underneath his breath, and then glanced down at his hands. The skateboard was still back inside the karaoke bar. The one he had been kicked out of. Muttering under his breath, he stormed back to the bar, and grabbed the skateboard that had been kindly propped outside by Arnold, before slapping it onto the pavement. 

 

It would make it easier to just go back further in time, maybe to before he got into the fight with his father. Then he could prevent it before it happens. Nodding to himself, he hopped onto the skateboard, and began to pick up speed. Whizzer would no doubt recognize him if he went back to his high school senior year, but maybe that was needed. The world turned into a blur around him, and Jason Gershwin disappeared from that college campus in a burst of light, leaving only behind a faint smell of smoke and the memory of really bad karaoke. 


	3. Video Killed The Radio Star

Whizzer Brown was sat at his dinner table, picking loosely at a piece of chicken that was way undercooked, his mother asleep on the couch due to her complete exhaustion from work, when there was a sudden beam of light and a yelp from outside. Frowning, Whizzer stood from the table, and crept over to the front door. Stepping out onto his porch, he noticed a gangly, tall boy curled up into a ball on his driveway, clutching his side and groaning in pain. Whizzer strolled over to him, and gasped once he realized that the boy was not clutching his stomach, but rather a skateboard, one that was eerily familiar, in his hands. 

 

“Jason?” Whizzer gasped in shock, Jason cracking his eyes open. When he saw Whizzer, he grinned goofily up at the familiar younger version of his father. He liked the high school one better than the college one he had met before. At least he didn’t have to deal with Whizzer drunk this time around. “Oh my god, why are you back here?”

 

“Unfinished business, Whiz,” Jason told him, and clambered to his feet. “It’s nice to see you again, although now I’m your age instead of a small kid.” Whizzer blinked, and took in the fact that Jason was slightly taller than him. 

 

“Wow,” Whizzer marveled, looking him up and down. “You’ve even got the same hair as Marvin.” Jason held his skateboard to his chest, and nodded, reaching up with one hand to brush some of the overgrown curls out of his face. 

 

“I guess a lot of time has passed in the future,” Whizzer murmured, rubbing his temple. “This is all giving me a massive headache. Do you want to go see the rest of your family, or-” Jason shook his head.

 

“No, I won’t be here long,” Jason told him, glancing up at the setting sun towards the other side of the neighborhood. “Hopefully I’m not barging in on family dinner, or anything.” Whizzer laughed sadly.

 

“Usually, you would be, but my mom’s really tired, so she’s sleeping. But she made chicken before she dropped out, if you want some,” Whizzer waved for Jason to follow him back to the house. Jason, dropping his skateboard onto the porch, strolled in behind the younger version of his dad, and sat down at the table. The kitchen was small, and quaint. It resembled his Bubbe’s house, since that’s what it was, but it was a lot more depressing than it appeared whenever he visited. Whizzer pushed over a pathetic plate of undercooked chicken towards him.

“Sorry about the cooking,” Whizzer shrugged. “She was too tired to pay attention. I don’t blame her, though.” Whizzer sat down at the other side of the table, and began to pick at his food once more. Jason stared down at the sad looking chicken on the plate in front of him. The plates didn’t even have the weird little flowers on them that they always did whenever he’d visit his Bubbe. 

 

_ “Honey, you’re almost tall enough to ring the doorbell!” His dad gushed as he led seven-year-old Jason up the steps to his Bubbe’s house. “Do you want to try to?” Jason nodded excitedly, and Whizzer snickered, Marvin following close behind. He couldn’t walk as fast as his family, though, since he was holding so much stuff it was difficult to see out from behind it. Jason reached up with one tiny little hand, and missed the doorbell by at least a foot or two. He wasn’t that tall, yet, and Whizzer understood that. Suddenly, two hands were on Jason’s side, and were scooping him up into the air for him to reach the doorbell. Jason squeaked as Whizzer did so, and hit the doorbell with one hand. It rang out into the air of the quiet neighborhood, and after a moment, his Bubbe appeared at the door. _

 

_ “If it isn’t my favorite grandson!” She gasped lovingly, and Whizzer set Jason down so that he could run into her arms. She was ready for him, and scooped him up, cradling him lovingly. It was similar to how Aunt Cee-Cee always greeted him, though his Bubbe held him with more care and quivers than the young inventor. Whizzer grinned down at his mother, and pressed a kiss to her cheek as she held his child to her chest.  _

 

_ “I’m your only grandson, Bubbe,” Jason’s response was muffled due to the fact that she was holding his head into her chest, the sweater she had knit thick and hot. Marvin also pressed a kiss to his Bubbe’s cheek, the woman doing the same in return. _

 

_ “All the more reason to make you my favorite, J,” She told him, and set him down onto the carpeted flooring. The room was much more comforting and pink that it was in the past. Whizzer was now assisting Marvin with the numerous items in his arms, setting them down on the table while keeping up a whispered conversation with his husband. _

 

_ “Oh, sweets, you didn’t have to bring all this stuff,” She gushed, hugging Marvin tightly. Jason giggled at his shocked expression, that disappeared as soon as she pulled back to marvel at both the food and various knitted items Whizzer had created months before due to stress. Well, the knitting was months old. The food was fresh. At least knitting was better than a more destructive way of letting the tension out of his shoulders.  _

 

_ “We just wanted to thank you for agreeing to take care of Jason for the weekend, mama,” Whizzer told her, a soft smile on his face as he stared at his mother. “Really. Thank you. It’s been a difficult six months.” His mom patted his shoulder kindly, before turning around to Jason, a big grin on his face.  _

 

_ “Of course,” She replied. “You’re my sons, and I love J. I would take care of him forever, if I could.” She led Jason into the kitchen then, to give the two men space to talk in the small living room. Jason still overheard their conversation, though.  _

 

_ “Did you hear anything from him?” Marvin started off, whispering into Whizzer’s chest as they embraced each other. Whizzer shook his head.  _

 

_ “Not yet. He doesn’t want to answer my calls,” Whizzer let out a heavy sigh. “He doesn’t even want to meet his own grandson.” Marvin grabbed onto Whizzer’s cheeks, and focused his attention onto the shorter of the two. _

 

_ “Whiz, this has nothing to do with you,” He promised. “You did everything you possibly could, and I am so proud of you for that. I love you, and we’re going to get away for awhile. It’ll be fine. J will have fun with his Bubbe, and then, when we come back, we can check the answering machine to see whether or not your father has called us back.” Whizzer sniffled, and pushed back tears, before nodding and attempting a smile. _

 

_ “Alright, Marv,” He agreed hoarsely, and rested their foreheads together. “Alright.” Jason was tugged away by his Bubbe, and promptly forgot about the entire conversation. _

 

Jason was startled from the memory by the sound of the front door slamming. He rarely heard that noise with such aggression behind it. Usually when the front door slammed it was either because Marvin was running excitedly and couldn’t remember to shut it calmly, or when the wind in the summer would open and close their front door roughly. He heard Whizzer curse under his breath. 

 

“Micah?” A booming voice called from the living room, waking up Whizzer’s mother with a start. “Who’s there at the dinner table?” Whizzer shook his head, and tucked the undercooked chicken into the fridge. 

 

“Just a friend, dad,” He replied, grabbing he and Jason’s plate before his father could see them, dumping the chicken into a plastic baggy. He threw that into the trash, and set the plates into the sink, just before his father stormed into the kitchen. “He was a junior, and he wanted to say goodbye to me before we went off to college.”

 

“Friend, eh?” His father glanced over at Jason, who shrunk insecurely. No wonder Whizzer hated his dad. This guy was terrifying. “Why do you look so nervous then, Micah?” Whizzer kept his back to his father. 

 

“I’m not nervous,” Whizzer snapped, turning on the faucet to begin to scrub at the plates. His Father reached over, and shut it off with a slap, his son jumping back at the sudden movement. 

 

“Bullshit, Micah!” His father barked. “You’re definitely mixing your jizz with this kid.” He jabbed a finger towards Jason, who dropped his mouth open in both shock and disgust. The thought of having sex with the high school version of his father made him actually have to choke back throw up. 

 

“Jonathan, please don’t shout at him,” Whizzer’s mother emerged from the living room, timid tone leaking through her words. “He’s got a friend over.” Jonathan stopped for a moment, and then narrowed his eyes at Whizzer, who was visibly shaking. 

 

“I know you went with a boy to that gay Under the Sea dance a few weeks ago,” He grabbed onto Whizzer’s wrist rather roughly, who shrieked in surprise and yanked himself away from his angry father. “I shouldn’t have even let you leave the house.”

 

“That boy is a man, thank you very much,” Whizzer hissed lowly. “As am I. And I love him. God, I love him so much. Is it that wrong for me to want to dance with him?” Jonathan shook his fist towards Whizzer, who once again dodged his father’s rage. 

 

“You’re disgusting, Micah,” He snapped, and Whizzer ducked as Jonathan swung a fist towards him. “Fucking pig.” Whizzer raced out into the living room, and Jason realized there were tears streaming down his face. 

 

“Why can’t you accept me for who I am?” Whizzer choked out. “You’re my dad. You should love me for who I am.” Jonathan rounded the couch, Jason shrinking back down into his seat. 

 

“This isn’t who you are, Micah,” Jonathan told him heatedly. “You’re better than this.” Whizzer scrunched up his face, cheeks red and the tears dropping onto the carpet. He twisted around in his position, and ran out the door. After a moment, Jason ran out behind him, worried as to what Whizzer was about to do. He saw with shock that Whizzer was clambering into his car, and starting the engine. 

 

“Whiz, what are you doing? Where are you going?” He called out worriedly, Whizzer staring at the steering wheel, wiping at the tears still coming out of his eyes. Jason noticed a few bags that were in the passenger seat. “Oh, no.”

 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while,” Whizzer started. “That’s why I’m already packed to go.” Jason shook his head, and jumped from the porch, rounding the car door so that he was beside Whizzer. 

 

“Don’t do this, you’re gonna mess up the future forever,” He warned, Whizzer pursing his lips as he stared at his tearstained face in the rearview mirror.

 

“It’ll be easier to cook chicken once I’m in Los Angeles,” Whizzer began to pull himself out of park. “I’m sorry, Jason, but I just can’t do this.” Jason gasped, and ran after the car, speeding his pace so that Whizzer could still hear him as he pulled out of the driveway. 

 

“What about Marvin? What about your friends? You can’t leave them behind,” Jason protested, throwing his arms up into the air. “I’ll be dead! I don’t know what’s gonna happen. You’re actually killing me by leaving, Whizzer!” Whizzer glanced up at him. 

 

“I can’t, okay? I just can’t,” Whizzer shouted, the car beginning to get louder as he revved the engine. “I don’t want to go to college. I just want to live my own life and leave this one behind. I don’t care anymore.” 

 

“Whizzer, you’re going to regret this!” Jason screamed, as Whizzer raced down the nice neighborhood street, tires screeching on his way to what Jason assumed was Los Angeles. Panting as he watched Whizzer disappear into the distance, Jason slapped himself on the forehead. It hadn't been enough. It wasn’t far enough into the past. He needed to get it right the next time. 

 

“Next time,” Jason repeated underneath his breath as he grabbed the skateboard from the porch, not bothering to check what was going on inside Whizzer’s house. “Next time, next time, next time.” Setting the skateboard down onto the pavement, he hopped onto it, and went the other direction down the sidewalk. Going back to his family’s graduation might prevent this from happening, if he got a chance to speak to Whizzer’s father before Whizzer did. Shutting his eyes tightly, Jason crouched low, and prepared for the burst of light and the sudden pain time traveling always brought him. 


	4. Don't Dream It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason messes up, for real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys ,,, i'm such a piece of shit i know i know 
> 
> my only excuse is that i've been working on something really big and also that i've been really sick for the past week for some fucking reason??? i keep getting sick it's awful and i just want to live 
> 
> i love you forgive me for not updating (once this story is over i'll get back on schedule) - anna <3

Jason arrived in a whirlwind at the back of the high school, blinking as he suddenly recalled the same place where he had left the time before. He wondered whether or not the lab coat would fit him now. He didn’t remember where he had put it. There were noises coming from inside the gym beside him. He glanced through one of the side doors to see that the graduation was unfolding right in front of him. Cursing, he tucked the skateboard in between two trash cans, and rushed to the front of the school. 

 

Bursting through the doors, he ran down the empty hallway until he reached the gym doors. He peeked through the small windows, making sure this was the right place. Whizzer was sat beside some random girl in the front row of the students. He vaguely recognized the younger version of his Bubbe sat at the back beside an empty chair. Furrowing his eyebrows, he pushed open the door quietly, and stepped through to lean against the back wall.

“Lily Benson,” A man who appeared to be the principal spoke into the loudspeaker, and the entire auditorium cheered as she strolled across stage. “Robert Boden.” Jason watched as the blond and the redhead moved to grab their diplomas, before disappearing once more.

 

“Our Salutatorian, Micah ‘Whizzer’ Brown,” Jason smiled as Whizzer strolled up onto stage. He had fashioned his graduation gown into some sort of tight-fitted dress, spinning around to make the fabric fly out beside his shaved legs. He took the diploma with a bow, and blew a kiss to who Jason assumed was Marvin, as a hand shot out from the crowd of kids to grab onto the imaginary kiss. He ducked back out of the gym then, and stopped to think out a plan of action. Whizzer’s father was certainly not in the auditorium, though he must be somewhere else in the building. 

 

Nodding in certainly, Jason marched off in the direction of the back entrance, noticing a tall shadow stood by the doors, smoking a cigarette. As he got closer, he remembered the man’s temper, and stopped short. If Jason was seriously hurt or killed now, that would most likely ruin the space time continuum, though he hadn’t really been following the rules of time travel up until now. There was muffled cheers from the auditorium. There was no way to judge what Whizzer’s father would or wouldn’t do to him. Turning on his heel, Jason reentered the auditorium to watch the rest of graduation. He wouldn’t do his part just yet. For now, it was just time to wait it out. 

 

The cafeteria was crowded with families congratulating their children, the noise practically unbearable. Jason kept an eye out for the six that would eventually appear somewhere out of the crowd and sneak into one of the hallways together for a group hug. He knew this from a distant memory of Whizzer telling him the story of his graduation. Sure enough, Whizzer and Marvin exited first, their hands clasped tightly together. Cordelia and Charlotte followed after them. In a moment, Mendel hugged his mother goodbye, and he and Trina were racing out as well. In a moment, Jason disappeared from the cafeteria, hurrying after his family. They had gathered at the edge of the art hallway, talking in whispered voices. 

 

“You got in, right? We all got in,” Whizzer confirmed in a low whisper, the rest nodding their agreement in their own special way. “Good. Good.” 

 

“Whiz, are you alright? You’re shaking,” Trina pursed her lips, and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Whizzer wrapped his arms around his chest, and held himself tightly. “And you’re really cold...what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m just a little nervous about what my dad’s gonna do when I get home,” He admitted. “I was pretty out on the stage. Blowing a kiss and all that.” He shrugged, and Marvin wrapped a tight arm around his waist. 

 

“If he does say anything, just come to my house straight away, alright? No questions asked,” Marvin told him sternly. “I’ll get you to climb through my window and you can stay until the summer ends, or when your dad finally overdoses. Whatever comes first.” Whizzer face went stricken.

 

“Marvin!” He scolded, his boyfriend sheepishly smiling. Charlotte took Cordelia’s hand in hers, and squeezed it tightly. “Marvin…” Whizzer’s tone was different from before, and he brushed off his boyfriend’s arm around his waist quickly. The group all turned their heads to see Whizzer’s father and mother standing there, a few feet away. Jason ducked behind one of the columns against the wall. 

 

“Mama,” Whizzer greeted, a smile on his face. “Father.” The smile dropped. His father nodded, and Whizzer stalked towards him, entire posture changing from the freeing spin he had done on stage to a constricted nature as he joined up with his family. 

 

“Bye guys. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Whizzer dismissed his friends, who were staring at him with a mix of emotions. Cordelia looked worried, Charlotte protective. Trina was holding a hand close to her heart, she and Mendel’s expressions matching as they sympathetically waved goodbye. Marvin’s eyes were flashing with rage, though, in his typical teen fashion. 

 

Jason predicted he would have jumped Whizzer’s father right then and there if the rest of the group wasn’t there. Whizzer disappeared into the night with his parents, and then the group dispersed, although rather sadly. Jason removed himself from the column, and raced from the school, his shoes pounding against the pavement as he disappeared down the winding sidewalk. It was difficult to tell where he was going in the dark, but the memories of walking back here with Whizzer when eight, and all of the memories surrounding this neighborhood led him safely back to Whizzer’s house. 

 

_ His papa held him close to his chest as his dad leaned down over a small bike, pumping up the wheels on it. Tiny Jason squealed as his dad removed him from his papa’s grip and scooped him up into his arms, spinning him around. Trina, his mom, clasped her hands together tightly in excitement, the rest of the family watching on as Jason, his tiny helmet bouncing, was plopped onto the seat of the tiny bike.  _

 

_ “You ready, buddy?” Whizzer questioned, Jason reaching up in an answer to play with the tuffs of his curled hair that were blowing in the wind. He scrunched his face up playfully, and Jason giggled at that, Marvin chuckling behind them. Cordelia rested a hand on Marvin’s shoulder, who smiled up at her, since she was noticeably taller than everyone besides Whizzer. “I’ll be with you the entire time.” _

 

_ “Bike!” Jason replied, pointing a pudgy finger in the direction of the contraption he was sitting on. Behind them, Trina and Mendel went into a fit of giggles. Whizzer nodded seriously, though it was clear he was hiding a smile. _

 

_ “Right,” Whizzer agreed, and stood up on his long legs, the grass stains on his jeans balant. Whizzer didn’t seem to care, though, which was strange, because he was obsessed with keeping his clothes clean. “I’m gonna push you, okay? And then you have to pedal.” Jason nodded determinedly, and set his hands on the handlebars, remembering what Marvin had attempted to teach him on the ride over to his grandmother’s house. He pushed him forwards then, and Jason began to pedal. Whizzer watched, happy tears filling his eyes as his son tittered forwards on the bike, marveling at the movement that was propelling him forwards. He wiped at his eyes, though, with the side of his sleeve, and continued to walk slowly beside his son, leading him along as he rode a bike for the first time. _

 

Jason arrived at the Brown household to the sound of muffled shouting, and bit his lip in worry. He ducked to the side of the house, and peeked through one of the open kitchen windows. 

 

“You don’t get it! I love him!” Whizzer protested loudly, taking a step back from his father. “It isn’t any difficult from your love with mama.” Jason noticed how warm Whizzer’s voice became when he spoke of his mother, who was currently holding his father back from her son, a look of absolute fear splashed along her features. 

 

“What is that on your ring finger?” His father narrowed his eyes, and his mother gasped as Whizzer’s one hand flew to his other, protecting the glint of the ring from his parents.

 

“It’s nothing, father,” Whizzer turned his head away, stumbling backwards. His father shoved his mother backwards, and she crashed into the couch-side table, the lamp knocking over. Instantly, in the distorted shadows of the living room, Whizzer’s face turned furious. “Don’t touch her like that!”

 

His father growled, and grabbed tightly onto his wrist, yanking him close as he pried his fingers out of the fist Whizzer had made with his hand. Whizzer clenched his eyes shut, his father’s grip visibly tightening while he examined Whizzer’s ring.

 

“What. Is. This,” His father repeated his question, though it was more of a command than a question. Whizzer glanced towards his mother, who was unconscious on the floor.

 

“It’s Marvin’s ring,” Whizzer choked out, chest heaving. “Oh my god, it’s his ring. He gave me it a few months ago.” His father cast him to the floor, Whizzer letting out a shriek. He landed with a crunch, and curled up into a ball.

 

“Don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me again,” Whizzer pleaded into the wooden flooring. Jason watched as his mother reawoke, and saw her son on the floor. Just as her husband went in for a kick against Whizzer’s ribs, his mother rushed in front, sprawling out to protect Whizzer. The kick shot into her side, and she yelped in pain. Whizzer uncurled from the ball, and realized what his mother had done for him. He held onto her tightly as she whimpered, her husband looming above both her and her son. 

 

“I’m leaving,” Whizzer announced as he stood, helping his mother to her feet. “If you’re just gonna hurt me like this, then I’m gonna hurt myself before you do.” With that, he turned on his heel, and stormed out the door. He pounded down the sidewalk, as his mother screamed in distraught, Whizzer disappearing into the night. His father stopped his mother from chasing after him. Jason made a silent promise to the younger version of his grandmother, and raced after Whizzer, though keeping at a distance as to not freak out Whizzer. 

 

Whizzer stopped once they had reached an empty, broken down bridge above an abandoned highway, most likely due to a newer one being built. Jason emerged from the shadows, and watched as Whizzer slung his legs over the side of the bridge, watching the cracked road below. He regained his breath, both boys just waiting, waiting for something to happen. Jason swallowed. Whatever he did, he had to stop Whizzer.

 

“You can’t do this,” Whizzer whispered to himself. “You can’t. What about mama?” At that, he began to cry, and moved to sling his leg back over the side. Jason predicted he’d stay there for a bit before going to Marvin’s house like he had promised. The curly haired boy stepped on a stick then, in his effort to turn around, and Whizzer jumped at the sound since he was alone in the dark of the night. His hands slipped, and Jason watched in horror as Whizzer went falling down to the road below, flailing his arms, the screams echoing in Jason’s ears long after they had halted. Jason peered over the side of the bridge, to see Whizzer’s cracked body in the center of the road, obviously dead.

 

“Dad?” Jason murmured, tears springing to his eyes. He had really messed up this time. Glancing around, he realized he had not brought his skateboard with him, meaning he had no chance of fixing this before he disappeared. Leaning against the side of the bridge, he began to sob, and waited for when he’d begin to fade into the shadows. 

 

After about five minutes, or what felt like an eternity, Jason opened his eyes to realize that he wasn’t disappearing at all. He was still alive and well, nothing really changing about him, though he realized his hair was a little longer. He looked back towards the road, making sure was Whizzer, and deeply regretted it. The image of his dad’s dead body, though much younger, seared into his mind. Fascinated by the possibility of staying alive in the future, Jason twisted around, and ran back towards the school. 

 

Retrieving his skateboard, he plopped it down on the sidewalk, and pushed off, pleading to return to the present - whatever that would be without Whizzer. There was a rush in his ears, and he shut his eyes tightly as the world turned to white around him, searing off the tears still clinging to his cheeks. 

  
  


“J? Jason, are you alright?” A familiar voice, one filled with both melancholy and love filtered through his ears. “It’s time to wake up.” Jason cracked his eyes open, to see Marvin. Well, someone who looked like Marvin. In reality, he was much thinner, his hair clean cut, no earrings or semblance of tattoos on his arms. Besides one, that looked detailed, but was hidden by his baggy sweater. 

 

“Papa?” He greeted Marvin cautiously, the other smiling at him. He squeezed his hand tightly, and nodded. “Sorry, I just...I just conked out.” Marvin snorted, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

 

“That’s an understatement,” Marvin joked, and then the grin dropped. “You should probably get up. Trin’s coming over in about an hour, and you know she’ll want you up and at ‘em.” He left the room then, humming what sounded like “Hit The Road Jack” under his breath. 

 

Jason, after a moment of staring at his ceiling, got out of his bed and nearly had a heart attack. His room looked like the opposite of what it had been before. Due to Whizzer’s need for cleanliness, his room had always been spotless, perfectly painted blue, though coated in posters. Now, though, the carpet was unclean, there were clothes stew in disarray, and trinkets thrown carelessly everywhere. Luckily, there was still the perfect shelf of signed baseballs Whizzer had given him. Jason wondered why. 

 

He left his room, and realized with a start that he was not in a house. This was an apartment. That’s why it was so loud outside. Were they in New York City? There was the sound of pots and pans coming from the kitchen, probably from Marvin getting breakfast ready. He went through the hallway that led out from his bedroom, and eyed the photos on the walls. Most of them were of Whizzer, Jason noticed with a drop of his heart. Had he somehow miraculously survived the fall? No. His room would have been cleaner. He exited into the living room, conjoined with the kitchen, and glanced towards Marvin, who was dancing around as he cooked scrambled eggs. 

 

Before Jason could say anything, there was a knock on the door. With a happy note ending Marvin’s song, he drifted towards their front door, and swung it open. Jason’s jaw dropped open at the young woman stood in the doorway. Her eyes were sparkling, bags nonexistent, hair bouncing with life. Next to Marvin, she appeared more lively than he had ever been. In fact, he looked like a corpse compared to her. 

 

“J-J!” Trina cheered, colliding with him. Jason stood in place for a moment, before slowly hugging her back. Marvin watched them, leaning up against the column that stood at the entryway of the kitchen.

  
“Trin, you’re here early,” Marvin commented as she pulled away from her son, a smile trailing onto his lips, though it was visibly sad. Jason noticed that his stature was hunched more than it was usually, more depressed. “Not that I mind.” She smiled the same smile in his direction, and hugged him tightly as well. 

 

“The interview I was supposed to have this morning was moved to tomorrow,” She explained as she clutched Marvin tightly, almost as though she were his mother, and her was her child. “I wanted to spend a little more time with you, Marv. These days I’m just seeing less and less of my family.” Marvin nodded into her chest, and then turned his head towards Jason.

 

“Hey, kid, if you wanna check in with Delia, you should do it before the ballet gets too crowded. I remember you talking to me about it a few days ago,” He told him, Jason blinking, before nodding. He stumbled down the hallway, heart pounding. What was happening? Cordelia was in a ballet, Trina sounded like she was famous, and Marvin was an absolute mess. 

 

He strolled into his bedroom, and slipped on a pair of jeans. The skateboard was up against one of his wall, buried behind a pile of things. He retrieved it before letting a sigh at the sight of the designs along the front of the skateboard. While usually they’d glow, showing off the powers the skateboard held, now they were dimmed. It was broken, meaning he’d have to find Charlotte to fix it in this world. He just hoped it would be easily. Rolling his eyes, he scooped up a bag resting on his dresser that appeared to hold both his phone and some cash to bring as well. When he exited his bedroom, he could clearly hear sniffles coming from the kitchen. 

 

“I know, I know,” Trina murmured, muffled as she stroked Marvin’s curls, the broken man sobbing into her blouse. “I know you miss him.”

 

“Sometimes I just find myself what he’d do in situations like this. He’d have been such a great father,” Marvin replied, and Jason emerged from the hallway to see Marvin holding a burnt pan, the fried up scrambled eggs resting in the pan. “Oh, J!” He put on a sad smile, though the tear stains were obvious. Jason pursed his lips together awkwardly. 

 

“We’re fine,” Trina told him sincerely. “Marv just burnt the eggs. Is that alright?” Jason took pity on his parents, who were clearly struggling to keep happy in the current climate. 

 

“That’s fine,” He replied. “I’m just gonna head out and find Aunt Delia.” He waved at them with the skateboard, and bounced through the front door, leaving Trina to comfort his father as they stumbled through the rest of the day. He predicted that he wasn’t done with them just yet. He wondered where Mendel was. Perhaps he was famous as well? Then again, he wouldn’t have been there to get them together. He realized that with a start. Did they ever get together? Swallowing roughly, he headed into the elevator, and pressed the first level button. 

 

By the time he managed to get onto the block outside of the towering apartment building, he’d realized just where Cordelia’s ballet was. It was only on every fucking sign he’d turn towards. Her face, her brand, her name covered everything, along with Trina’s. A younger, more clear-faced Trina was up there dancing to one of her own songs on a board in Times Square. So she was a singer...right. About five seconds of standing in the center of Times Square, staring up at the image of his mother, a group of teenage girls squealed and asked for a photo with him.

 

“Jason Gershwin, the kid of both Cordelia Stevens and Trina Macintosh!” One girl pointed out, and the rest of her friends followed. For about two minutes, he was jostled into rushed conversation and too many pictures with them. When he was finally freed, he spun around, and headed down one street or another, searching for the ballet. He had to speak to Cordelia. She was the most imaginative and creative person out of the family. Surely she’d understand. Other than her, he’d have to find Charlotte as well. Maybe to get her to fix his skateboard so that he’d be able to get out of this future, without Whizzer, where everyone was too different for him to stay. 

 

He arrived, and was met with a crowd of people just surrounding both the building and inside the theater lobby, all screeching for tickets. He managed to squeeze through the front doors, and the moment he revealed himself to the security guards, they were leading him into the back to who he assumed was Cordelia. Sure enough, there she was, resting on a couch in a small lounge area in deep conversation was a redheaded girl around her age. At the sight of Jason, she lit up, and raced over towards him, hugging him close to her chest tightly. 

 

“Jas, my bud! How are you?” She greeted in her usual cheerful way, and Jason relaxed. At least some things were still normal in this strange alternative reality. “I’m glad you came to see the ballet! Over, at least the backstage part of it. I know jazz is more of your thing.” 

 

“I’m good,” He replied, a small smile spreading onto his face. “And of course. I have to support you, right?” Cordelia beamed, and jumped up slightly, blond curls bouncing as she did so. 

 

“How’s your dad?” She calmed herself down after a moment, and her face grew more tender, more worried. Jason sighed, and she bit her lip, playing with the tips of her long-sleeved blouse, almost as though she could tell he was going to reply with something awful.

 

“He uh, he started crying after he burnt the scrambled eggs,” Jason admitted, Cordelia hanging her head. The redhead on the sofa stood, and moved towards them. “But mom’s there now to take care of him, so I think he’ll be okay.” Cordelia shot him a sad smile, as though she knew so much more than he did. Jason wished he could get a grip on the situation that was occurring in this world. She patted his shoulder.

 

“Trina’s always been good at stuff like that,” She spoke softly. “By the way, neato skateboard. I don’t think I’ve seen you with this one yet. What happened to your old one?” Jason froze, both the redhead and Cordelia looking at him imploringly. 

 

“Uh, it broke,” He lied, and fidgeted with the skateboard. “Plus, this one is extra special. The designs are rad, aren’t they?” He presented it to Cordelia, who nodded approvingly. 

 

“Whoever made that, they’ve got some serious skill,” She complimented, and Jason’s heart beat just a little faster. Sure, Charlotte probably hadn’t made the skateboard in this universe, but where was she? “I’m a little jealous.”

 

“I’m sure you could do a hundred times better than that in a heartbeat, babe,” The redhead snorted in dismissal at the skateboard, though her tone was warm, and Cordelia giggled girlishly. They kissed tenderly, lips barely meeting. Jason dropped the skateboard with a clatter, and the two women pulled away from each other in worry.

 

“J, what’s up? Why’d you drop the skateboard?” Cordelia questioned nervously, Jason shaking his head out of his trance. He picked it up.

 

“Sorry,” He apologized feverishly. “I must have lost my grip.” He laughed then, and Cordelia and the redhead joined in. Jason bent down to pick up the skateboard, and realized that the two women were wearing matching rings. He furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“By the way, do you know where Charlotte is?” He ventured to ask. Cordelia frowned in confusion, and Jason’s heart dropped all the way to the soles of his shoes. 

 

“No,” She told him. “Who is Charlotte?” Jason’s eyes widened, and he swallowed, now under the watchful gaze of both the redhead and Cordelia.

 

“Nevermind,” He stuttered out. “I just remembered - papa wanted me home as soon as possible. I’ll check in with you later!” With that, he rushed out the back door into the nearest alleyway.

 

“You haven’t even looked at the ballet setup yet, though!” Cordelia protested as he raced out in absolute fear. The door banged shut behind him, and Jason bent over the steps of the door, beginning to cry. Where was Mendel? Where was Charlotte? Were they dead? He bent his head in between his legs, and waited for the world to stop spinning before heading out to find his would-be step-father and aunt. 

  
  


He discovered Mendel in a small bookstore in the Jewish section of New York City. Not really a Jewish section, Jason relented, but most of the population was Jewish. Including Mendel, if the David’s Star hanging in the window of said bookstore was any hint. He pushed open the door, and was immediately met with the smell of mixed spices, and soft jazz music. It was comforting. He pushed through the thick bookcases overflowing with random books, searching for a familiar face. Finally, he arrived at the end of the bookstore. There Mendel was, although much more tired and sadder looking, bent over a piece of paper as he scribbled on it. 

 

“Mendel Wisenbachfeld?” Jason ventured, the man whipping his head up at the sound of the kid’s voice. He furrowed his eyebrows towards Jason, obviously not recognizing him. 

 

“I am him,” He began. “What are you looking for, traveler? A book? Some advice? I do therapy on the side.” Jason blinked.

 

“It’s me. Jason Gershwin,” He waved his arms around. Mendel furrowed his eyebrows even more, before dropping his mouth open.

 

“Marvin Gershwin has a kid? With who?” Mendel gasped, finally recognizing the last name. Jason wrung his hands. 

 

“Look, my dad doesn’t know I’m here, but I needed to talk to you,” He stepped forwards, and rested his hands on the desk that Mendel was sat at. “I need you to tell me what happened to Whizzer Brown.” At this, Mendel’s face visibly paled. 

 

“That’s a name I haven’t heard in years,” He stuttered out, and reached into his coat pocket to dab his forehead with a handkerchief. “Why do you ask?” 

 

“I’m not from here,” Jason began, biting his lip. “I went back into the past to try and fix my dad’s relationship with his father, but it didn’t work out, and now he’s been dead for twenty years or so. I want to figure out what happened after he died.” Mendel frowned.

 

“Time travel is real?” He whispered. Jason presented the skateboard to him, and the older man took it, entranced by the designs. 

 

“That skateboard time travels, at least,” Jason told him. “My aunt made it for me when I was eight. I don’t really know if it works in this reality or not, though, since here she’s not my actual aunt.” Mendel handed him the skateboard, and then made a grunting noise while he stood up from his stool.

 

“Come on into the back room,” He waved for Jason to follow him. “I’ll prepare some tea and tell you everything I know.” Jason trotted along into the employee’s only room, a small space with two chairs, a tiny kitchen, and a table. It looked like a small apartment. Judging by the hallway leading out into what seemed like a bathroom and a bedroom, it probably was. Mendel went over to the stove and began to boil some water. Jason sat down on one of the ancient chairs to the side of the room. 

 

“Now, I was a bit of a nerd in high school,” Mendel started, taking out two cups and two tea bags. “I still am, I guess. I didn’t know that many people, and I didn’t have that many friends. Whizzer was like that.”

 

“He really only had one friend, which was Cordelia,” Mendel continued. “They were inseparable. And then there was Marvin Gershwin, who hated Whizzer with a burning passion. The two fought at least once a day. Somehow, at the Under the Sea dance, they got together, though. Cordelia was really upset about it, because she didn’t trust Marvin. So that cracked their friendship a little bit.”

 

“But they stayed best friends, though, right?” Jason questioned. “She’s my aunt. They had to have stayed best friends.” Mendel shrugged.

 

“I wouldn’t know. I didn’t go to college with her and Marvin,” He replied. “All I know is that about a month or two before graduation, Marvin gave Whizzer his ring, and they were planning on going to college together. Then, after graduation, Whizzer disappeared.” Mendel poured the hot water into the cups, and rested the tea bags in them, before shifting over to the other chair. He handed one cup to Jason, who took it thankfully. 

 

“Marvin went berserk. He was worried sick about his boyfriend. His only comfort was Cordelia, so she forgave him for being so rude to her and Whizzer before. Finally, a group of Boy Scouts who were exploring the back woods and the old highway found Whizzer’s body, broken from falling off of a bridge. Marvin was absolutely heartbroken,” Mendel took a sip of his tea, and Jason glanced down at his. It looked disgusting. “He and Cordelia packed up their bags, and skipped the last few days of school for New York City, looking for a new start. Soon after, Trina went off to Hollywood to make a career for herself.” Mendel, at the mention of Trina, slumped down in his seat. 

 

“Trina’s my mom,” Jason explained. “She was Marvin’s surrogate. I guess he just really wanted a kid to fill the hole in his life Whizzer left when he committed suicide. He’s still really depressed about it.”

 

“Trina is your mother?” Mendel gasped, gaze shooting up from his god awful tea. “Does that mean she’s in New York right now?” Jason nodded, and glanced down at his watch. Almost noon. He still had to find Charlotte, and then get back to the past in order to stop himself from ever going to the future. 

 

“My papa is probably wondering where I am,” He excused himself quickly, and stood. Mendel stood with him, and set his tea shakily down on the table that was in between the two uncomfortable chairs.

 

“Hey, when you see Trina, can you tell her that I’d like to see her again?” Mendel asked weakly as Jason turned to leave the back apartment, to dash off and find Charlotte. Jason tilted his head back towards the shell of his step-father, and his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. 

 

“Sure,” He promised, voice cracking halfway through the word. He ran out then, and left Mendel in the dust of his small bookstore. It was easier to just get this over with, get the curiosity out of his system, and then fix this mess. 


	5. Dancing With Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason fixes things, and then burns some stuff.

Jason spent the rest of the allotted day searching through records and old yearbooks in his father’s office for hints about where Charlotte might be. She and her gang seemed to have disappeared off the map. At about twelve, Marvin rushed him to bed, and Jason was stuck in his room, now silently peering at the different trinkets strewn about to try to discover if Charlotte was in his life or not. An old scrapbook, a broken chess set, a baseball bat, miscellaneous crap that would have given Whizzer a heart attack if he had seen it. Maybe she had died as well. But alas, it wasn’t so. The next day, Jason finally discovered where she was - the Lincoln Correctional Facility. He rushed to hop on a taxi the next day, completely avoiding his father and his timely meltdowns about Whizzer’s anniversary death coming up soon, and drove out to the prison. He slowed his pace the moment he stepped out and the taxi sped away. It was large and ominous looking. He was worried about what Charlotte had done to deserve being thrown in here. He stepped through the gates, after explaining what he was here for with the guards. He presented his driver’s license to the officers at the front desk, and they then led him down to a room like you’d see in those cop television shows.

There was a wall almost completely made from glass, a chair on this side, and a chair on the other side. There separate cubicles for each, and a phone line that drifted across both. It was the communications room. They sat him down in the farthest chair, and after a moment, Charlotte was revealed. She looked sad, depressed even, her face slack with guilt as they removed the handcuffs and sat her down. She didn’t try anything with the cops watching her. She looked almost defeated. When she met eyes with Jason, though, she shot him a confused look, not recognizing him. He picked up the phone, and she did the same.

“Hello,” Jason started weakly. “Uh, I know you’re not gonna believe me, but I’m Jason Gershwin, Marvin Gershwin’s son. I’m from an alternate dimension where you’re married to Cordelia Stevens and not in jail. I need to talk to you urgently about an invention you created in that alternative reality,” Charlotte blinked and then leaned forwards.

“Listen, kid, I don’t know what you’re on about, but if you’re here to bother me, then I’m not gonna stand for it,” She protested in a low growl, Jason raising one hand as a sign of innocence, the other still holding the phone.

“I’m not here to mess with you. Please, Charlotte. I really just want to get back to my actual timeline,” He promised her. After a moment, Charlotte crumbled. She nodded slowly, and Jason sighed in relief.

“In my timeline, Whizzer Brown didn’t kill himself right after graduation by jumping off the abandoned highway bridge,” Jason started, and Charlotte gave a sharp intake of breath.

“Whizzer Brown,” Charlotte mulled over the name, tugging her tongue between her teeth. “That’s a name I haven’t heard in years. Man, that kid was crazy.” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“What can you tell me about him?” He pushed. “What happened after he died?” Charlotte pondered this for a moment, rubbing her chin as she remembered back to her high school days.

“The memories are fuzzy,” She told him as a warning, and Jason motioned for her to continue on. She sighed. “He was in my art class. Crazy talented. So was his boyfriend. They both sat next to each other every day and usually got distracted by each other, at least, after they had come out to the rest of the school. Whizzer introduced me to his best friend, Cordelia, when we had made a small friendship since she was my lab partner. She baked me cookies, and I fell so hard. I’ve never fallen so hard in my life with another person.” Charlotte leaned on her curled up fist, staring into the distance.

“But then Whizzer killed himself, and Cordelia just...shut down. I’ve never seen a person besides Marvin so destroyed with grief. Her old, perky self disappeared. She stopped meeting me underneath the bleachers. She barely even came in the last few weeks of school. So I got heavily into drugs to mask the heartbreak of her disappearance. The last thing I knew, she and Marvin were off to New York for college for a fresh start, Trina following them soon after from Hollywood to New York City. I moved up here to go to rehab, but it didn’t really work once I realized how big of a star Cordelia had gotten since we had stopped talking,” Jason’s face fell once he realized the woman behind the glass was crying. “She was in love with someone else. I was a weight still on her shoulders. So I got myself arrested, and now I’m here. At least I can avoid the fact that Cordelia probably doesn’t even remember me behind bars.”

“Oh, Charlotte, that’s awful!” Jason gasped and nursed his bottom lip underneath his teeth. They sat in silence for a moment, before he spoke up again softly. “I came here from a world where Whizzer is still alive. He hadn’t originally killed himself, but then I meddled with the space-time continuum, and now everything’s gone to shit. Cordelia’s married to someone other than you, my dad is a mess, Trina doesn’t remember Mendel, and I don’t know how to get back to my reality. I need you to help me.” He leaned down and revealed the skateboard. Charlotte stared at it for a moment, before her eyes widened.

“I recognize that skateboard, for some reason,” She murmured. “I’ve never seen it before, but my brain knows it. It just does.” Jason pursed his lips and beckoned for one of the police officers to bring it to Charlotte.

She took it into her hands and narrowed her eyes for a moment at the side of it. She flipped it over in her hold and started to rub against the side furiously. Jason watched in curiosity.

“There’s something here…” Charlotte explained. “I think that’s what’s stopping you from going back to the past to fix this mess.” She blew at the spot and smiled.

“Here,” She handed it to the cops, who returned the skateboard to Jason. “Now you should be able to use it. It’s not sturdy, though.” She held up a finger in warning.

“You’ll probably be able to only use it once, so be wise,” She warned him, Jason nodding, before smiling sadly at her.

“Thanks, Aunt Cee-Cee,” He called her, Charlotte flushing at the nickname. There were tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. Picking up his skateboard, Jason rushed out of the jail, hailing for a taxi back to the apartment. He had to explain himself to his dad somehow, as to not worry him.

Arriving back at the apartment, he stepped through to see Marvin lying on the couch, flipping through television channels as he whispered softly to himself.

“Hey, papa?” Jason called out to him, Marvin jolting at the sound of a voice. He wiped at his mouth, and turned to his son, a small smile on his face.

“Jas,” Marvin greeted quietly. “Sorry, I was just…” Jason waved him off, and strolled over towards the living room, still clutching the skateboard tightly.

“It’s fine, I know you need to get more sleep,” Jason told him honestly. “I’m sorry I’ve kinda just been running around the city for the past few days. I needed to figure some stuff out.” Marvin nodded at his son, eyes trailing down to the glowing skateboard in his hand. He frowned in confusion.

“What is that?” Marvin put the television on mute, leaving one recorded late night show host or another silent. “Why is it glowing?” Jason glanced down at it, and set it carefully on the hallway ground. One shot. He measured the distance between the next wall and the one he was standing at carefully.

“It’s my skateboard,” Jason explained, hopping onto it. “It’s my ticket outta here.” Marvin stepped forwards cautiously, marveling at the brightness of the colors, how the glow was growing.

“What do you mean? Where are you going?” Marvin shook his head, shaking out of the trance the skateboard had put him in.

“I’m going back to my timeline, dad,” Jason stretched back his leg, heel hitting the painted apartment wall behind him. Marvin shot him a worried look.

“Jason, seriously, don’t ride that in the apartment,” He warned, Jason biting down on his bottom lip as he clenched his eyes shut, preparing to travel one last time. “Jas. Jas!”

  
“I’ll see you soon,” Jason told him, and pushed himself forwards, gaining speed that didn’t seem quite possible. The other wall neared. He covered his head with his arms and pleaded to the sky to be taken back to his time, to travel through the dimensions, back to where he was before. Noise rushed through his ears.

And then it was silent.

Jason reopened his eyes to see himself floating slightly, in what looked like space. It couldn’t possibly be space, though, since he wasn’t dead yet due to the lack of oxygen. The skateboard was floating by his side. He swam through the air towards it and grabbed onto it tightly.

“Jason,” A drifty voice called out to him, and he spun around in the air to see a vision of a younger, clear-faced Whizzer floating there as well. “You’ve fucked up big time.” Jason sighed and nodded his head out of self-pity.

“I know, dad,” He murmured. “And I only had one shot, so I decided to try to switch dimensions and go back to my own. The one where I hadn’t messed with time travel again. I didn’t know what else to do.” Whizzer was nodding along, a calm look still resting on his face.

“You think you know everything, Jason,” Whizzer responded after a moment of waiting. “You’re just like how your father was when he was your age. How I was when I was your age. I’m glad you’ve experienced this because it has shaken you from that mentality. Even if you had to watch me die.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, thanks for that, dad,” He sarcastically replied, Whizzer smirking slightly. “Why are you dressed like that?”

“I’m not actually Whizzer. You’re in the space between dimensions. I’ve just stopped you to tell you a few things you’ll need to know,” Whizzer explained slowly, fiddling with the top of his white collared shirt. “I’m really just a figment of your imagination. In reality, you’re passed out on your bedroom floor. For all you know, none of this actually happened.” Jason furrowed his eyebrows.

“What?” Jason scoffed. “But I...I felt everything. I smelled the New York City streets. It all seemed so...real.” Whizzer smiled slightly at him.

“That’s what all dreams feel like,” Whizzer drawled, spinning around in a summer's tale in the air calmly. “Now go downstairs and participate in the ritual act of reminiscing with your family members.”

“But-” Jason was cut off with Whizzer shushing him, pressing a finger to his own lips with a wink.

“One more thing,” Whizzer stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. “Burn that goddamn skateboard.” Jason, before he was given a chance to reply, shrieked in his sleep, and woke up on his bedroom floor.

Jason sat up quickly, eyes flickering around his room nervously. It was the same as it had been before this whole adventure started. The skateboard was propped up against his wall, there was a filled to the brim hamper of clothes on the other side of the room, and the trinkets were set neatly in their places. There were happy voices coming from the living room. Footsteps began to come up the stairs. Jason glanced towards his desk to see the photo album he had scooped up out of the attic. Grabbing onto it worriedly, he kicked it underneath his desk just as Whizzer knocked on his door, right on time.

“Jason, what are you doing?” His voice was muffled. Jason swung the door open and grinned up at his dad. “Come on, Delia’s made a cheese platter.”

“Oh, joy,” Jason spoke sarcastically, but the grin was still there. Whizzer wasn’t dead, or crying, or angry, or younger than he was. He was the same that he had always been, wrinkles and all. Jason wanted to burst into happy tears. “I’ll come down.”

“Great!” Whizzer smiled brightly at him, spinning on his heel to bounce down the stairs. Jason glanced back to the skateboard against his wall.

“One second, dad, I gotta do something,” Jason told him, Whizzer just waving him off from the stairs. Jason grabbed at the skateboard and followed Whizzer. They broke off from one another at the edge of the stairs, Whizzer heading off towards the living room, Jason drifting into the dining room, where the fireplace was crackling despite it being in the middle of the summer. He watched the flames for a moment, and then snapped the skateboard against his knee. It broke quite easily. The chatter in the living room was still audible. He dropped the two pieces of the skateboard into the flames and smiled at it.

“Jason! We’ve gotten to your baby pictures!” Trina raised her voice to get his attention. Jason turned his head and ran from the fireplace, already distracted. Behind him, the fire went out abruptly, and there no skateboard leftover anywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank fuck this is finally over, god i got bored of this halfway through i had to struggle to pull through the rest of the chapters . hope that isn't noticeable lmao ! anyway , i'm coming out with a new whizzvin / chardelia fic (high school au!! based on real life events!! get pumped my dudes) so look out for that !! it might come out before valentine's day but maybe not just keep one eye open alright love you bye - annie


End file.
